14 August 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-14 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Tracklisting *Mono Men: Wrecker! (album - Shut The Fuck Up!) Estrus ES101 *100% Acidiferous: Droid Sector (10" - Droid Sector / Annihilate) 100% Acidiferous 101% *Boo Radleys: Leaves And Sand (album - Giant Steps) Creation CRELP 149 *Unwound: Dragnalous (album - Fake Train) Kill Rock Stars KRS 210 *Clarendonians: Rudie Bam Bam (v/a album - Rudies All Round) Trojan CDTRL 322 *Fall: Carry Bag Man (LP-The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet BEGA91 *''(JP: 'If you came from America you would call them the Red Ants, whereas if you came from England, or Wales or Scotland for that matter, you would call them the Red Aohnts'. The latter not really true, Ants and Aunts are the same in Scotland!')'' *Red Aunts: Kung Fu Kitten (album - Drag) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 237 *Jesus Lizard: Monkey Trick (7" EP WMBR Presents: Clear The Room! [Recorded Live ]) No Life NL01 *Jamming Unit: Carderslick (Carderslick EP) *Magic Dirt: Supertear (EP - Signs Of Satanic Youth) Au Go Go ANDA 167 *''John announced as Touch That Space but corrected later. It appears that the CD and Vinyl versions of the EP have differnt tracklistings which might explain the confusion.....'' *Man Or Astro-Man?: Journey To The Stars (album - Is It... Man Or Astro-Man?) Estrus ES129 *''introduced by John as 'Man or Superman?''' *Sharon Shannon: Miss Thomsons & The Derry Reel (Recorded Live May 1989) *Spent: Keeping Secrets (7") Ringers Lactate RL07 *Bivouac: The Bell Foundry (album - Tuber) Elemental ELM11CD *Earl King: Eating And Sleeping (v/a album - Creole Kings Of New Orleans Vol 2) *Rocket From The Crypt Pure Genius (7") Drunken Fish DF-05 *Love: The Castle (album - Da Capo) Elektra EKL-4005 *Maqhude And The Queue Sisters: Akonane Sponano *Simon Joyner: Folk Song For Sarah (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 *Unwound: Star Spangled Hell (album - Fake Train) Kill Rock Stars KRS 210 *Motorhead: Ace Of Spades (CCN Remix) (12") WGAF WGAFT 101 *Magic Sam:Out Of Bad Luck (album - West Side Soul) Charly CD BM 29 *Skyscraper: Choke (12") Incoherent INCO3 *Carl Mann: Some Enchanted Evening *Blue Humans: featuring Rudolph Grey: Under Power (album - To Higher Time Clear To Higher Time) New Alliance NAR CD 077 *Simon Joyner: Godzilla (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 *Neuropolitique: Backslash (12" EP - Large Spoon) Irdial Discs 49 ird mat 3 *Hammerhead: Something I Learned Today (v/a album - Dü Hüskers - The Twin Cities Replay Zen Arcade) Synapse Recordings SYN 002 *Sarah DeBell: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Grunge Lite) C/Z CZ064 *Top Cat: Request The Style (12") Fashion FAD 113 File ;Name *Dat_031_JP_BFBS-930814+932108.mp3 * ;Length *03:56:12 (to 1:56:50 only) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes